


Maybe, just maybe.

by Lemonbars



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [5]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: At that moment, all Kiritsugu could do was pray.
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu & Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern
Series: Adventures in Chaldea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951105
Kudos: 1





	Maybe, just maybe.

Kiritsugu liked to reminisce about a lot of things. 

Mostly, about Irisviel. The last time he had seen her, she had been intent on following him every step of the way during the entirety of the holy grail war.

He could still picture it; the intensity that lay behind those red eyes, that annoyingly but soft voice whenever he made her laugh. 

_ “Look, Kiritsugu. Her eyes look just like yours.” _

He missed it so much.

But she was probably long dead by now. 

What if,” Kiritsugu wonders.

What if he had agreed to run away with Irisviel. And taken iiyia with him? Could they have had a happier life now? 

Abandoning his duties while in the holy grail war, would likely cause him to be hunted down and killed. And worst, that bastard had no qualms about taking back what was rightfully his.

Although, if he had disposed of his seals and given them away to another person-no that wouldn’t work.

_ What if- no, Kiritsugu shakes his head. There’s no point thinking about it now. _

  
  


Iiyia on the other hand would probably be kept as a tool or worse- Kiritsugu shivers at the thought of his daughters fate. There was still time, he had to keep trying no matter what. 

Even if it cost him his own life.

Even if he had to sacrifice countless hours of pain just to journey into the castle, he had to keep trying. 

**_The roaring winds, the freezing cold cut deep into his skin. He continued marching toward the castle entrance, hoping desperately for a miracle. Against his wishes, that tiny flicker of hope that remained wasn’t enough to rescue iiyia._ **

**_If only, he could break through that stupid barrier._ **

**_But his last attempt was the final straw that finally broke the camel's back._ **

  
  


He had already lost all hope of getting his daughter back. 

As for Shirou, the boy proved to be a valuable asset. Shirou sat near him, gazing up at the dark blue sky. 

Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for him.

Maybe, Shirou could finish what he couldn’t. The scabbard he had implanted in the boy should pave the road for the future.

The possibility of a holy grail happening in the future was hard to say. Were that to happen, Kiritsugu hoped whatever god that still existed, would protect his last remaining hope.

_ All his hopes, all his dreams, iiyia- _

At that moment, all Kiritsugu could do was pray.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And no I have not watched zero. But hey, wiki spoilers!


End file.
